<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Snack by hedgielettuce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214038">Midnight Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgielettuce/pseuds/hedgielettuce'>hedgielettuce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgielettuce/pseuds/hedgielettuce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is trying to be seductive but Eliot is too practical. Short and sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is the middle of the night. Eliot is already awake - or was never asleep - and Alec rolls towards him. He is reading a book, his profile backlit by a lamp they left on in the living room as they wrestled gently towards the bed for some really great sex. He stirs at the memory.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry,” he tries to purr but his voice is a little hoarse from sleep. Before his outstretched hand can land on Eliot’s chest for a little sensual rubbing, Eliot is off the bed and heading towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Dammit Hardison, how the hell can you eat so much when all you do is sit on your ass all day?” he grouches over his shoulder, and Alec stares after him, eyes wide with surprise, and then starts hearing clanking noises from the kitchen. It is twenty long minutes until Eliot comes back, still naked and carrying a plate. Eliot has reheated some of what he made for dinner - lasagna and zucchini slices (which the dork has arranged in a neat fan, because fancy plating is an art that requires constant practice, apparently) and added a pile of sliced fruit.</p>
<p>Hardison takes it reverently from him. “I love that you will make me food at any time of the day or night, man,” he says worshipfully, because Eliot preens whenever someone appreciates his cooking. Eliot frowns when Alec carefully sets it on the bedside table, “but I meant I was hungry for some’a this,” and he tugs Eliot sharply so he falls on top of him, his grace and training showing in the way he avoids kneeing Alec in the balls. Then they are kissing lazily as Eliot mutters grumpily about midnight snacks and being more specific next time, and Alec is nibbling on his ear and teasing him about being so damn eager and jumping the gun, and then Eliot says “I’ll show you jumping the gun” and there is no more talking and teasing for a while. Afterwards, in the dark, Alec eats the whole plate of food as Eliot laughs at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>